


You Dropped This

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: It was a busy day. A crazy busy day with a crowd of thirsty customers desperate for their morning coffee. Yuuri was just doing his job when he noticed the coat that had been dropped on the floor. He had no idea offering it to it's owner could have such insane consequences.





	You Dropped This

**Author's Note:**

> Promised some people I'd write this, so here it is! Lots more stuff in the works. Prepare yourselves!

“Yuuri! The customers are getting impatient!”

“One second!” Yuuri had his hands full as he worked the coffee machine, making order after order, only to be forced to rush out and deliver them to the customers. It was safe to say Yuuri’s day wasn’t going well. Milk had already been spilled down his front, and there was an influx of customers in a rush. It just had to be on the day they were understaffed.

Yuuri was flustered, rushing back and forth to get everything done, all the while offering customers the well-practised business smile and uttering a friendly ‘have a nice day.’ Just another day. That’s what he kept telling himself as he rushed through the café, doing his best to serve people as quickly as he could, ignoring the unpleasant glares he received from those that had lost their patience with him. The customer was always right, or something like that. Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but think some manners wouldn’t go amiss.

Making his way across the room, Yuuri stumbled on something, just barely able to hold onto the cups in his hands without spilling them. More glares were earned as he took a moment to reaffirm his balance. Right. That was his fault, of course. He sighed, looking down to see a coat had fallen to the floor. He had to assume it belonged to the person sitting nearby.

Serving the drinks already in hand, Yuuri quickly made his way back to pick up the coat. It certainly was a strange looking thing, not the kind of coat he’d ever seen anyone wearing before, but he was in no place to question it. People wore some strange things sometimes, and Yuuri wasn’t exactly in touch with all the trends. Besides, it wasn’t like he was the one who had to wear it.

“Um, excuse me sir?” Yuuri held out the coat to the man sitting in the seat nearby, “I think this is yours.”

As the stranger turned to face him, Yuuri froze. Oh. He was cute. Really cute. Strike that, he was hot. Yuuri found himself staring at this beautiful man, words failing him. Luckily, he’d already said what he needed to say, so that wasn’t something he needed to worry too much about, but those blue eyes were staring at him, silver hair falling into them, and Yuuri wondered if it would be weird for him to reach out and push that out of the way for him. They’re meant to take care of the customers after all.

No, that wouldn’t go over well.

Yuuri watched in awe as a rosy blush crept onto the stranger’s cheeks. He was blushing. Actually blushing. Why was such a beautiful person blushing because of _him_? That definitely didn’t make much sense. The man seemed hesitant at first, but took the coat from Yuuri’s hands, “Um okay. Thank you.”

Whoever it was, Yuuri had never seen him around before. His voice was gentle, definitely endearing, and the shy smile that appeared as he took the coat was nothing short of adorable. Yuuri chuckled nervously, averting his gaze before he got too lost in the moment, but he didn’t want to leave. How could he leave this stranger when he was looking at him like that?

“Yuuri! Customers!”

Oh, right. He was working. Yuuri offered the stranger one last polite smile before rushing towards the counter, “Coming!”

* * *

 

Slumping against the counter, Yuuri let out a long, tired breath. A few days had gone by since their last rush day. They’d managed to get through it relatively well despite the mistakes Yuuri had made. It took him some time to actually get his boss to forgive him for it. He even had to promise to work an extra shift, but things were going back to normal. No doubt, there would be more rush hours, the morning in particular could get pretty rowdy, but at least Yuuri would be prepared for it now.

It was heading towards late afternoon, and Yuuri was in the process of closing when he heard the ever-familiar chime of the door opening. He glanced over from his spot behind the counter, unable to see with his head rested on the finish, but he didn’t care enough to move, “Sorry, we’re closing.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I was actually here to see you,” Yuuri frowned as he listened to the voice. He couldn’t quite place it. Even so, there weren’t a lot of people who would be coming to see him in the middle of the afternoon. Yuuri didn’t move, listening as gentle steps made their way over to the counter. Finally, as a figure came into view, Yuuri raised his head from the counter.

The first thing Yuuri noticed was the smile; a smile so dazzling there was no way in the world he could possibly forget it, but instead of the shy smile he’d seen the other day when he offered this man his coat, he seemed more confident. Maybe it was all for show. It was hard to tell. Yuuri quickly stood up straight, fixing the apron around his waist, “O-Oh, you are? Bad service? Did I rip your coat when I tripped on it? I can pay you for any damages, just don’t tell my boss, I’m already in enough trouble as it is…”

Yuuri’s voice trailed off as the stranger watched him, eyes sparkling. What did he do to deserve this? A random, stunning stranger was coming into the shop looking for him, looking _at_ him with those pretty eyes and Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do. He chewed his lip nervously, looking away, “Or maybe I’m jumping to conclusions?”

“Maybe,” He laughed, that shy smile returning, “You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, I was just here to return the favour.”

Yuuri frowned. Had he dropped a coat he didn’t know about? He was pretty sure his jacket was still in the back room. Looking the stranger over, he could see that he didn’t have any extra jacket in his arms, so it couldn’t be that. In fact, he had his hands tucked in his coat pockets. Incidentally, a different coat from the one Yuuri had tripped on a few days before.

“You were very forward the other day. I wasn’t sure at first, but you are really cute, and you obviously work really hard,” Yuuri watched as he pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a small gold ring, “I thought if we’re going to do this, then I should honour your traditions, too.”

Yuuri stared at the ring, eyes the size of dinner plates. Okay, now he was confused. Really confused. Was there a tradition he didn’t know about? “You um… you do know what you’re doing, right?”

Maybe he was just a very confused foreigner. That made sense, he did have that sexy Russian accent. Were Russian traditions this wild? Finally tearing his eyes away from the ring, Yuuri looked up at the stranger, seeing nothing short of fear in those eyes, “…You changed your mind?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant, I just…” Yuuri frowned. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to reassure this stranger about this. This was a proposal. He wasn’t going to just marry a random person, even if they were really cute, and Yuuri could totally see himself wrapped up in those arms. No. Life didn’t work like that, “I don’t even know your name.”

His smile was back, bright and warm, and oh god, why was he so cute? Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to stand a chance when this guy kept smiling at him like that, “I’m Victor! I’m gonna take good care of you. You won’t regret choosing me, I promise!”

Yuuri’s mind was reeling. Choosing him? When did that happen? Had he gotten really drunk at some point and completely blanked this out? Yuuri was sure he’d remember something like this. Yuuri closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Holding a finger up, he looked back into those pretty eyes, “Would you just… hold that thought for one second?”

Victor nodded, his smile never faltering. Adorable. So adorable, and sexy, too. Yuuri had to admit, there were worse people who could’ve sprung this on him. Hesitantly, Yuuri moved out from behind the counter, heading to the door and locking it before turning the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed.’ He was going to regret this, he knew he was, but this guy was attractive, and Yuuri needed some answers. Before Victor could say anything more and further his confusion, Yuuri grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him through to the back room. This was weird, and not at all how he planned for his day to go, but here he was.

Victor looked around the room, “Do you live here? Is this gonna be our new home? It’s a little small, but we can make it work.”

“What? No! No,” Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses, sighing softly, “I need you to explain to me what’s happening right now.”

“Right!” Victor was practically bouncing with his excitement, “I’m still getting used to your customs, but I thought since we’re married by mine, we should get married by yours, too. So, I got you the ring.” He paused, looking down at the box in his hand, “Do you not like it? I can get you another.”

“Married!? I said two words to you!”

“You said eight words,” Victor smiled brightly, stepping forward. It was Yuuri’s instinct to step back despite how oddly safe he felt. This was an insane situation, one Yuuri wasn’t sure how to process. Victor frowned, but didn’t move any closer, “You gave me the coat.”

“I was being polite. You dropped it, I was giving it back. What are you, a selkie?” Yuuri froze as the words left his lips, his body feeling numb as he saw the smile on Victor’s lips grow into a heart shaped grin. This was it. He had to have lost his mind. All this work was getting to him. That was the only explanation, because this, all of this, it was utter madness.

“I’ll be a good husband, I promise,” Victor took another hesitant step closer. This time, Yuuri didn’t move away, too lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out how the hell any of this happened to him. Yuuri knew if Victor got too close, he’d probably be pulled into those arms. If he was honest with himself, he wouldn’t have minded that. They looked warm and strong.

Yuuri chewed his lip nervously as Victor stepped closer, and suddenly, the world was blurry. Victor took the glasses from Yuuri’s face, holding them up in the light and scrutinizing them, “I’ve seen a few people wearing these. What are they?”

Okay. This was real. This was very real. There was no one, no matter how insane, who didn’t know what a pair of glasses were. Yuuri stared at the blurry figure in front of him, “Glasses. They help me see.”

“Oh,” Victor hummed softly, slipping the glasses on and blinking a few times to get used to the change in his own vision. His grin was bright as he held out his arms to Yuuri, “How do I look?”

Cute. Adorable. Probably really sexy. Yuuri couldn’t get a good look at it without the glasses himself, but he could imagine it. Victor was gorgeous. It was one of the first things he noticed about him, and Yuuri couldn’t deny how sexy a pair of glasses could look on the right person. The fact that they were his own probably made it even better somehow. But he couldn’t see it properly to know for sure.

“Like a Monet painting,” Yuuri finally responded, his voice deadpan.

“Who?”

Yuuri sighed, “Hang on, I can’t really see you,” He took a few steps closer, resting a hand on Victor’s chest as he looked closer. He wasn’t so fuzzy when Yuuri was up close, his bright smile unmissable. What he did miss, was the sparkling in those eyes, but he didn’t doubt that it was there. It always seemed to be there.

Victor took the opportunity, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and cupping his face in his hand, moving closer until their bodies were pressed together. Yuuri’s breath hitched when he felt their noses brush. This was all a lot. Too much. Not enough. Yuuri couldn’t possibly deny how good-looking Victor was, but marriage? Selkies?

“I’ll take care of you if you just let me, Yuuri. I belong to you now,” Victor’s voice was soft, almost desperate. What happens to Selkies if their betrothed rejects them? Yuuri didn’t know. He had no idea any of this could even be real, but there was this fear in the back of his mind. Not of Victor hurting him, not of how insane Victor might’ve been. No, Yuuri had never felt safer. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen to Victor if he rejected him.

Yuuri was tempted to ask just that, but knew it would only scare Victor, make him think he was being rejected before Yuuri had even figured any of this out. Yuuri didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to think about what would happen to this beautiful, adorable man if he turned him down.

“I…I’m kinda confused,” Yuuri admitted. Being so close to Victor messed with his senses. He smelled like the beach on a summer morning; fresh air, clear skies, the salty ocean. Just like his eyes reminded Yuuri of the water. God, he really was from the sea, wasn’t he? Yuuri didn’t know what he was doing, hesitantly resting his head against Victor’s shoulder and taking a deep breath, “You smell really nice…”

Victor chuckled, a beautiful, melodic sound, and Yuuri was falling fast. This was crazy. Everything about it was insane, but Victor was cute, and sweet, and he was wearing Yuuri’s glasses and trying to win him over. Yuuri felt supportive fingers brush delicately along his spine, “You don’t have to decide right away. But we _are_ married. I’m yours. Please don’t’ send me away.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, plucking the glasses from his face and setting them on his own, “Just give me some time to get used to this, okay?”

Victor grinned, picking Yuuri up and spinning him in his arms, “You won’t regret it, I promise!”

Yuuri laughed despite himself, “Put me down! Victor!”

Victor’s smile remained bright as he carefully placed Yuuri back down, leaning forward and stealing a kiss, “Whatever you say, love.”

Yep, this was definitely going to take some getting used to.


End file.
